


Hesitation Is So Annoying

by weeb4_5



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Twins, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb4_5/pseuds/weeb4_5
Summary: Beelzebub kinda helps Belphie out
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Hesitation Is So Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of Belphie's character song, i meant for this to be more xreader-ish but its mostly Beel and Belphie being good bros. i'll probably re do this
> 
> if you have a specific character you'd like to see me do, let me know ^^

School wasn’t very hard for Belphie, he was pretty smart, despite often sleeping in classes and sleeping instead of studying. At least that used to be the case, as of recently, dispite his grades not faltering even a bit and not admitting it. Everyone, meaning all his brothers, could tell that school was getting tougher for him. 

It wasn’t like the usual not understanding something, which also didn’t happen much to him and when he did he wouldn’t hesitate to ask one of his brothers for help.

No, he just couldn’t get his thoughts to focus on his work. Its like he’d get one question done and then his mind would just refuse to concentrate.

It annoyed him more than anything else. Even Diavolo. 

Finally though the bell rang, singling home time. He dragged himself up and out of the classroom to his locker. When he got there, only you were there. Non of his brothers were there, not even Mammon who hardly lets you out of his sight. 

‘now’s the time, Belphegor. Just ask if they’re free. Then ask to go shopping or something...even if you have no money’ Belphie practically yelled at himself while he organised his things in his locker.

Eventually, much to his disappointment, Mammon showed up beside you and started talking about his day. There’s no way he could ask now. 

Hesitation is so annoying.

It annoyed him how before he could just ask without much thought. Saying it outloud didn’t used to be this hard.

“do you want to go to hell’s Kitchen with me? There’s this new dish I wanna try out.” His twin’s name startled him slightly. 

“I dunno... I’m pretty tired...” Belphie answered, however seeing the way Beelzebub’s face dropped was enough to change his mind. “I can probably catch a few z’s at the restaurant...” 

“thanks, Belphie!” the oldest of the two smiled happily as he finished up and they set off to Hell’s kitchen.

“...what’s wrong?” Beelzebub had asked, Belphie had been unusually quiet. The youngest wasn’t a talkitive person but he at least made an effort for Beelzebub...and you. However today he just hadn’t. “has it got something to do with-“

“no...why would it have something to do with them? They’re just a human.” Belphie responded quickly.

“because you answered before I even finished talking” Beel took a big bite of his meal and continued to talk, a bit before he finished chewing and swallowing. “I was gonna ask if it was about school, but I guess you answered that.”

Belphie just let out a sigh. Strangely, he didn’t feel like sleeping right now. 

“do you wanna talk about it?” 

“...maybe a bit...”

Belphie was now currently playing a card game with Beel, who was casually eating like half a steak but whatever. 

“I think Lions are way better, they’re so badass like, they’re literally the rulers of the animal kingdom.”

“yeah but foxes are so much more stealthy and sly. They’re sneaky, you never see them and no matter what, you just can’t keep them out.” Belphie had objected while putting down a card that would change the colour to one he needed. They’re definitely not playing Uno. 

“you’re right.” Beel changed the colour back. Belphie let out a low, agrivated growl. “what did they say about tomorrow?”

“wh- oh, yeah they said they’d go.” Belphie couldn’t help the small smile that made its way to his face.

“ ‘just some human’, huh?” Beelzebub teased slightly. 

“shut up, Beel” the youngest huffed and put down a card, allowing Beel to put down a card with the same number, making him the winner.

“thank you, Beelzebub for helping me with my big fat crush on the human.” The ginger said in a higher tone that was supposed to represent Belphie’s. “you’re welcome, Belphie. Anything for my dear brother.”

Belphie couldn’t help chuckling. “thank you, Beel.”


End file.
